Colors
by shewantsthewifi
Summary: Black and White, the only colors you can see until you make physical contact with your soul mate. Soul/Maka and some Maka/Kid


A.N./ Hello, I got this fic idea off tumblr but kind of changed it to make it my own.

Also, I don't own Soul Eater or any other thing mentioned in this fic.

Maka and Kid had been best friends their whole life. The two grew up together, learned about the world together, and went through difficult times together, hand in hand, always. Kid's father was more of a father to Maka than her own father had ever been to her and would tell them stories about Kid's mother and how they met. He told them stories of what i was like to see colors, to see clearly. It always amazed Maka, but Kid always seemed unfazed by the stories and his father's grand gestures. It made Maka curious about why it was so uninteresting to him, but when she asked him he changed the topic. They talked about the colors in school too, and what to do when we could finally see them. We all have a soul mate, we all belong to one person, and that person belongs to us. There was never any exceptions to that rule. Maka and Kid spent most of their time together until they got into high school. Kid was leaving town more often than he usually did. He claimed it was for business, but he never explained to Maka what kind of business it was. Maka felt if she was losing her best friend, and she felt more lonely every time he left her. She felt more distant, but more reliant on his presence and his calls all at the same time. She knew he wasn't her soul mate, she hadn't ever seen the colors, but the thought of losing him burned all the same. Maka thought she wouldn't ever recover when she stopped receiving his calls and he stopped coming home. Not only had Maka lost her best friend, in a way, she lost herself too. Maka maintained her regular schedule, but began to distance herself from all of her other friends. She had a fair amount of friends, but people can only take so much distance and silence. She eventually had no one, and she really wasn't that upset. She was content with herself and her books. She was happy until a new boy entered her school who honestly looked just as lonely as she did, if not even a little frightening. He distanced himself just like she did. He had girls lined up, hoping he was their soul mate. He dismissed every one of them, leaving some of them in tears by the vulgar words he threw at them. It seemed like second nature. Maka was fascinated by him, unsure of him. Why did he push everyone away? Who does he think he is? Where did he come from? Maka wasn't sure he'd let her close enough to ask any of the questions that were burning in the back of her mind. She thought about him so much that she slowly stopped thinking about Kid. More and more of her thoughts were being consumed by the boy, Soul Eater, they called him. Soul didn't hang out with anyone, he kept himself company. Rumors started to spread about him. Rumors that were obviously not true, but people will believe anything. Maka wondered if Soul knew about them or if he even cared. At this point, her thoughts were consumed by him, nothing else mattered to her, and that scared her. She decided it was time to talk to him. She planned and planned, but then she realized that it most likely wouldn't go her way anyways, so she stopped planning and did it.

"Soul?" Maka said, her voice wavering. She didn't want to be nervous, but she was.

"If you're here to confess your undying love to me, I suggest you leave right now," he said in a husky, unimpressed voice that made Maka's knees weak. _Snap out of it,_ she told herself.

"Of course not, that would be stupid," she said, giggling at the end.

"Whatever. What's your name, tiny tits?" he had a crooked smile; it was cute. Her cheeks and ears got read, and she let out a hmph.

"My name is Maka," she said confidently, "Maka Albarn."

"Well tiny tits, may I ask you why you wanted to talk to me?" He was smiling again, that damn crooked smile.

"I told you my name is Maka," she said enraged, "and if you call me that _name _again I"m going to call you Shark Boy!"

"Whatever, _Lava Girl_," he laughed.

"If you must know why I wanted to talk to you, I just wanted to see how you were." Her voice lowered to a whisper as she spoke the last part. "Call me nerdy, whatever, but you looked a little lonely and I wanted to keep you company." Soul's loud laughter filled the halls and people began to stare at the two, girls with jealousy and boys with curiosity.

"That's funny tiny tits," he said wiping a tear, "I"ve got friends in far away places. I don't really need the people here. I'll tell you the truth though, you're kind of cool."

"Really?" She said and she was honestly surprised. He seemed so cool, everything from the way he dressed to the way he walked was just... cool. She was just a nerd, and she knew that.

"You know, we should probably go to class. I'd hate to make the book worm late," He smirked, turned, and left her with a smile on her face that she wasn't able to wipe off for the rest of the day.

A.N./ Leave me a review and tell me how you feel about this/what you want out of this story. This is my first fan fiction so don't judge me too harshly please! My tumblr is shewantsthewifi by the way, I mostly reblog Soul Eater, so go ahead and check it out!


End file.
